


Seitsemäntoista sekuntia

by miiauroora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiauroora/pseuds/miiauroora
Summary: Chelsea Bridgellä Sirius nojaa puoli vartaloa Thamesin ylle. Remus katsoo sitä ja miettii, voiko kaksikymmentäkaksivuotias katketa vahingossa keskeltä halki, jos kunnolla roikkuu.





	Seitsemäntoista sekuntia

Aurinko paistaa matalalta sisään ikkunasta. Makuuhuone on värjäytynyt loppuiltapäivän kultaiseen ja pehmeään. Remus on kääntänyt selkänsä maailmalle, kirjoituskone napsuu hänen sormiensa alla. Naks. Naks.   
  
Eteisessä rymisee, kun Sirius tulee sisään ovesta, se paiskoo oven perässään kiinni, se huokailee ja pitää meteliä. Remus ei yllä vetämään ovea kiinni, eikä ehdi nousta, ennen kuin Sirius on jo nojailemassa ovensuuhun. Sen hiukset ovat nykyään pidemmät kuin koskaan ennen, se on laihempi kuin koskaan ennen, sen silmissä on enemmän mustaa kuin koskaan ennen.  
  
"James ja Lily ovat alkaneet seurustella."  
  
Remus lopettaa naputtamisen.  
  
"Oletko varma?"  
  
Sirius niiskaisee, se tulee ovensuusta sisään ja kaataa itsensä petaamattomalle sängylle. "Hyvin varma. Näin, kun ne pussaili. Se oli vahinko, en olisi halunnut nähdä sellaista."  
  
Remus potkii tuolia kauemmas pöydästä, hän ei pysty enää keskittymään mihinkään. "Eihän Lilyn pitänyt tykätä Jamesista."  
  
"Sitä minäkin mietin", Sirius sanoo. "Totta kai minä tiesin, että se salaa tykkää siitä, mutta en minä ajatellut, että se olisi näin nopeasti jo päätetty, että se on myös totta. Minä ihan tosissani luulin, että saisin pitää kaksi minun lempiasiaani erillään ainakin vuoden vielä."  
  
Remus ei sano siihen mitään, hän tietää olevansa Siriuksen kolmas lempiasia, vaikka se ei aina muistakaan mainita sitä ja antaa ymmärtää muuta.  
  
"Sellaista se on", Remus sanoo, jos hän olisi lähempänä, hän voisi taputtaa Siriusta polvelle tai muuta sellaista, mutta hän on aika kaukana sängystä ja kurotellessa voisi tipahtaa tuolilta.   
  
Sirius huokailee. "No", se sanoo lopulta ja nousee istumaan. "Sinä varmaan näät minua sitten vähän enemmän."  
  
"Eivät ne ole sinua hyljännyt", Remus sanoo, yrittää ainakin sanoa jotain sen tapaista.  
  
"Ovathan. Mutta ei se mitään, onhan minulla vielä sinut. Ja Pete", Sirius lisää, kuin se muistaisi Peterin olemassa olon vasta silloin. "Mutta Peterillä on kyllä myös tyttö. Minä luotin siihen, että Lilylläkin olisi tyttö, mitä tällainen James-pelleily oikein on?"  
  
"Et sinä oikeasti luottanut sellaiseen", Remus huomauttaa.  
  
"En niin", Sirius huokaisee. "Mutta että James. Jo on aikoihin eletty."  
  
Remus haluaisi sanoa, että muistathan sitä Sirius sen, kun itsekin olit rakastunut Jamesiin, ja kuinka kauan sitä kesti, niin, aivan, vuosia. Jos Lily olisi silloin tykännyt Jamesista, Sirius tuskin olisi koskaan alkanut olla Lilyn ystävä.  
  
"Minä haluan tanssimaan", Sirius ilmoittaa sitten, se nousee istumaan sängylle, se kurottaa Remusta kohti, mutta ei aivan yllä. "Rem", se sanoo, hiljaa ja uhkaavasti, "mennään tanssimaan."  
  
"Minun pitää kirjoittaa tämä", Remus sanoo, nyökkää kirjoituskonetta kohti.  
  
"Äh", Sirius sanoo, se hyppää sängyltä ja tulee Remuksen luokse, kiertää Remuksen ympäri ja ottaa paperin kirjoituskoneesta. "Sinä ehdit kirjoitella runojasi myöhemminkin. Me lähdetään nyt tanssimaan, Rem, heti nyt!"  
  
Remukselle ei jää vaihtoehtoja.   
  
  
Siriuksen kanssa tanssimaan lähteminen tarkoittaa sitä, että oikeasti lähdetään tanssimaan. Vaikka Sirius ei kotona koskaan kuuntele sellaista musiikkia, yökerhoissa se pystyy kuuntelemaan mitä vain, tanssimaan mihin vain. Remus ei osaa tanssia mihinkään. Hän juo olutta tuopista ja pysyttelee tanssilattiasta kauempana. Sirius tanssii ja Remus antaa sen tanssia. Se on ihan okei, Remus ajattelee, hänen ei tarvitse tanssia, hänen pitäisi oikeasti olla kotona ja kirjoittaa oikeita työhakemuksia, ehkä mielipidekirjoituksia kotipaikkakunnan paikallislehteen, jotain. Mutta siellä hän on, yökerhossa, epämukava paita päällään, silmät suttuisina välkkyvistä valoista. Hän haistaa muiden ihmisten deodorantit ja partavedet, hän väistelee humalaista naista, joka yrittää joka kerta ohi mennessään ottaa Remuksesta kiinni. Remus tilaa toisen oluen ja Sirius vain tanssii, tanssii ja tanssii, kunnes väsyy. Silloin se nykii Remuksen luokseen, suutelee portaissa, jotka vievät naistenvessaan.  
  
Myöhemmin, kotimatkalla, Remus on melko humalassa ja Sirius on humalassa tanssimisesta. Sillä on musta levinnyt silmien ympärille, se näyttää sotkuiselta. Remuksesta tuntuu sotkuiselta.  
  
"Mieti", Sirius sanoo jo ties kuinka monennetta kertaa sinä iltana. "Lily ja James seurustelee."  
  
Remus ei tiedä, mitä siihen pitäisi enää sanoa, joten hän ei sano mitään. Loppusyksystä kadut ovat märkiä.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Jamesin asunnossa on keskellä olohuonetta turkkilainen matto, jossa on kahvitahroja ja jonka päällä Remus on nukkunut useammat päiväunet kuin minkään muun maton päällä koskaan. Koko asunto väreilee jotain. He ovat ensimmäistä kertaa siellä koko porukalla.  
  
James ja Lily. Peter ja tällä kertaa Jolene. Sirius. Remus. Sirius ja Remus.  
  
James näyttää kauhistuneelta, kun se tajuaa sen. Sirius näyttää innostuneelta. Remus ei tiedä, mitä pitäisi sanoa.   
  
"Vai niin", sanoo Lily, äänessä huvittunut sävy, joka ei jää ainakaan Remukselta huomaamatta. "Pitäisikö keittää teetä? Vai haluaisitteko te mieluummin viskiä?"  
  
"Viskiä, kiitos, molemmille", sanoo Peter, joka katselee ympärilleen hämmentyneen näköisenä. Jolene on melkein yhtä pitkä kuin James, vaaleatukkainen ja pisamainen, luomilla samaa sävyä sinistä kuin Siriuksella.  
  
"Viskiä", sanoo James.   
  
"Viskiä", sanoo Sirius.  
  
"Teetä", Remus mutisee, Lily hymyilee ja nyökkää Remuksen mukanaan keittiöön.   
  
Kun teevesi kiehuu, viskipullo avattu ja lasit löydetty, Lily nojaa tiskialtaaseen, ristii kätensä rinnalleen ja katsoo Remusta hetken aikaa aivan hiljaa.   
  
"Tämä on hassua", Lily sanoo vihdoin. Lily on ollut heidän Lilynsä vuosia, mutta nyt Lily on Jamesin Lily. Sirius ei ole ainoa, jolla on vaikeuksia käsitellä sitä asiaa, ei Remuskaan osaa.  
  
"Niin on", Remus sanoo. "Kai sinä tiedät, kuka James on?"  
  
Lily tyrskähtää, nyökkää ja sitten pudistaa päätään. "Minä en tiedä, mitä teen."  
  
"Siriuskaan ei tiedä, mitä sinä teet."  
  
"Minä lainasin Siriukselle kenkiäkin, mutta se ei ole vieläkään antanut minulle anteeksi", Lily huokaisee hymyillen. "Luulisi, että Sirius on jo yli Jamesista."  
  
"On se", Remus sanoo, liian nopeasti, liian vahvasti, liian liian liian. Lily hymyilee, leveämmin ja pidempään, lämpimästi, sellaisella tavalla, että Remus tietää, että Lily tietää, mutta heidän ei tarvitse puhua siitä.   
  
"Sinä näytät hyvältä", Lily sanoo sen sijaan. "Uusi paita, pidän siitä."  
  
"Se on vanha paita", Remus sanoo. "Ja Siriuksen valitsema. Totta kai sinä pidät siitä."  
  
"Siriuksella kieltämättä on hyvä maku."  
  
"Ai miestenkin suhteen?"  
  
Lily virnistää. "Varsinkin niiden."  
  
Remus miettii, voiko viskiä laittaa teen sekaan.  
  
  


*

  
  
Remus saa töitä, se on yhdistelmä antiikkihuonekaluja ja antikvariaattia. Peter nauraa kun saa kuulla: "Mikään paikka ei sovi Remille paremmin!" James taputtaa Remusta olalle ja sanoo, että _niin sitä pitää_.   
  
Remuksella ei ole montaa tuntia viikossa. Tunnit ovat hitaita, pitkiä ja hitaita, hän istuu tiskin ääressä ja puhdistaa vanhaa, toimimatonta kelloa, kun ovi käy. Se on tiistai, hän on ollut töissä kaksi viikkoa ja se on ensimmäinen kerta, kun Sirius tulee käymään.  
  
"Hyvää iltapäivää", Sirius sanoo, sen äänessä on kuningattaren yläluokkainen aksentti ja kävelyssä Dianan keveyttä. Remus kohottaa katseensa kellosta.  
  
"Tuo on minun paita", hän sanoo. Sirius vilkaisee alas ja nykäisee paidanhelmaa.  
  
"Mutta se sopii minulle paremmin", se sanoo ja asia on sillä kuitattu. Sirius tulee tiskille, se nojaa melkein kokonaan tiskin yli ja kurkistaa Remuksen puolelle. "Mitä sinä teet? Näyttää tylsältä ja siistiltä samaan aikaan. Vähän niin kuin sinä."  
  
Remus yskäisee. "Niin niin", hän sanoo ja kääntää kellon niin päin, että numerot ja viisarit näkyy. Se ei liiku, Remuksesta tuntuu, että muut kellot ottavat siitä mallia.   
  
Sirius siristää silmiään. Se näyttää tavalliselta, se ei ole meikannut ja vaikka sillä on jalassaan Lilyn saapikkaat, se näyttää normaalilta. Siltä, että se voisi käydä siellä useammin. Remus pitää siitä, kun Sirius näyttää siltä. Hän pitää myös Siriuksesta silloin, kun se ujuttautuu jonkin serkkunsa vanhaan hameeseen ja kihertää innostuneesti silmissä mustaa.  
  
"Mitä teet tänään?" Sirius kysyy, se kaivaa paidan rintataskusta tupakkaa ja tarjoaa Remuksellekin. Remus kieltäytyy, hän on päättänyt lopettaa muutenkin. Sirius kohauttaa olkiaan ja sytyttää tupakan. Remus ei ole aivan varma, onko se sallittua, siellä on niin paljon kuivaa, vanhaa paperia ikivanhoissa kirjoissa.  
  
"Varmaan jotain sinun kanssasi", Remus vastaa. Sirius virnistää.  
  
"Paljastuin heti”, se sanoo ja jatkaa sitten: ”Jamie on hyljännyt minut."  
  
Remus huokaisee. Hänen pitäisi putsata kelloja. "Eikä ole, me ollaan puhuttu tästä. Se on vain rakastunut."  
  
"Kävin sen luona", Sirius sanoo, välittämättä yhtään siitä, mitä Remus yrittää sanoa. "Ja se vain kuunteli, et ikinä arvaa mitä.  _Lily of the Valley_  soi sillä ympäri ja ympäri, se on niin ällöttävä. Yritin ehdottaa sille, jos me mentäisiin tänään pubiin katsomaan vähän isommalta ruudulta jalkapalloa, kun Chelsea pelaa. Mutta Jim sanoi, ettei se ehdi, koska se näkee Lilyn ja siitä tuli ihan tyhmä sen jälkeen."  
  
Remus ei sano mitään, Sirius vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
"Ja Lils. Kävin senkin luona. Sekin oli ihan tyhmänä, eikä se suostunut lainaamaan minulle maskaraa, koska tarvitsisi sitä itse. Lainasi se minulle kengät sentään."  
  
"Mihin sinä olisit tarvinnut maskaraa?" Remus kysyy. Sirius pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
"Ei sillä ole väliä", se sanoo ja huitaisee kädellään. Se on lakannut kynnet, punainen riitelee oranssin paidan kanssa. "Sillä on väliä, että Lils on menettänyt järkensä. Jamesilla sitä ei ole koskaan ollutkaan."  
  
"Entä Pete?" Remus kysyy.  
  
"Ah, Pete", Sirius huokaisee ja melkein makaa jo tiskin päällä. "Jolene jätti sen. En kyllä yhtään ihmettele, ihan Peterin omaa syytä. Mutta Peterillä on nyt Roxanne. Ja sitä paitsi, Peter on niin kaukana, kuka jaksaa lähteä Brixtoniin asti. Sillä on ihan oma elämä siellä, oletko huomannut?"   
  
Remus hymähtää hiljaa. "Sinullakin on aina välillä ihan oma elämä. Ja sitä paitsi, ei Pete ole edes kaukana. Sinulla on vain jokin ongelma."  
  
"Minä vihaan maanalaista", Sirius sanoo. "Siellä haisee ja on tahmaista. Ihmiset tulee tosi lähelle ja aina siellä on joku, joka oksentaa."  
  
"Aivan kuin yökerhossa siis", Remus sanoo. Sirius hymyilee.  
  
"Totta. Maanalaisessa vaan ei soi The Human League."  
  
Remus naurahtaa: “Totta.”  
  
"Mutta", Sirius sanoo, se venyttää vokaaleja suussaan luvattoman pitkään, "tule minun luokse tänään. Kuunnellaan levyjä ja syödään jotain rasvaista. Vähän niin kuin silloin, kun oltiin juuri täytetty kahdeksantoista. Ostetaan viiniä. Tai minulla varmaan on viiniä. Tuletko?"  
  
Remus ei mieti hirveän kauan. "Totta kai."  
  
Sirius hymyilee. "Hyvä."  
  
Ovi käy Siriuksen takana, Sirius valuu alas tiskiltä, se suoristaa selkänsä ja Remus katsoo, kuinka sisään tullut oikea asiakas, harmaantunut hattupäinen mies, katsoo Siriusta hitaasti päästä varpaisiin. Sirius katsoo takaisin, vilkaisee Remusta.   
  
"No", Sirius sanoo, aksentissa vahva yläluokka, "hyvää päivänjatkoa." Sirius nyökkää Remukselle, joka nyökkää takaisin. Sirius nyökkää myös vanhalle herralle, joka näyttää hieman kummastuneelta. Sirius lähtee, mutta ovella se kääntyy ja lähettää Remukselle lentosuukkoja.   
  
Remuksen sydän lyö pari lyöntiä turhankin tiheään, kun hän yrittää palvella pahoinvoivan näköistä vanhaa miestä.  
  
  


*

  
  
Peter tulee käymään Remuksen luona, kun se kerrankin ehtii. Sillä on mukana kasettisoitin, sellainen, jonka se on saanut töistä bonuksena.   
  
"Haluatko sinä tämän?" Peter kysyy, se laskee soittimen Remuksen yksiön lattialle. "Sinä kuitenkin kuuntelet enemmän musiikkia, kuin minä."  
  
"Ei minulla ole kasetteja", Remus sanoo. "Sitä paitsi, Sirius jättäisi minut perinnöttömäksi, jos se kuulisi."  
  
Peter kohauttaa olkiaan,  _ehkä Roxanne haluaa sen_ , ja sytyttää tupakan. He istuvat hetken aikaa tupakansavussa Remuksen yksiössä.   
  
"Miksi sinä edes asut täällä?" Peter kysyy, se katselee ympärilleen, nyrpistää nenäänsä. Peter on aina ollut sellainen, mukavuudenhaluinen. Ihan lapsesta asti, Peter on aina ollut se, joka ei ole halunnut lähteä telttailemaan, koska maassa on ötököitä ja vesisateessa kastuu. Peterin asunnossa ei ole edes pölyä. Remuksella on keittiön tiskialtaan alla kosteusvaurio. "Mikset muuta Siriuksen luokse?"  
  
"Minä viihdyn täällä", Remus sanoo.  
  
" _Kukaan_ ei viihdy täällä."  
  
"Miksi minun pitäisi muuttaa Siriuksen luokse?" Remus kysyy, se kuulostaa tyhmältä ajatukselta, jota hän ei ole uskaltanut koskaan ajatella.   
  
Peter kohauttaa uudelleen hartioitaan. "Muuten vaan."  
  
"Miksi itse asut Brixtonissa?" Remus kysyy vastaan.  
  
"Sinä olet viettänyt liikaa aikaa Siriuksen kanssa", Peter sanoo, virnistää. "Minä viihdyn Brixtonissa. Mitä vain muuta kuin Chelsea."  
  
"Kai sinä edelleen kuitenkin kannustat Chelseaa?" Remus varmistaa. "James jättää  _sinut_ perinnöttömäksi, jos kuulee jotain muuta."  
  
"Ehkä", Peter sanoo, "mutta Arsenal on pärjännyt paljon paremmin tällä kaudella."  
  
Remus makaa myöhemmin sängyssään, tuijottaa kattoon ja miettii sitä, kuinka Peterillä on ihan omat jutut nykyään.  
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius ja Lily ovat päättäneet juhlia jotain. Kukaan ei tiedä mitä juhlitaan, mutta Lilyllä on luomiväriä, Siriuksella on luomiväriä ja James on puettu kimaltelevaan paitaan. Remus ei aio laittaa kimaltelevaa paitaa, vaikka Sirius kuinka yrittää. Hän laittaa mustan.   
  
"Missä Pete on?" Sirius vinkuu, niin kuin joka kerta, kun joku puuttuu.  
  
"Varmaan kuuntelemassa kasetteja Roxannen kanssa", Remus sanoo. Sirius irvistää, mutta ei sano mitään. Lily kihartaa hiuksiaan ja joka kerta Jamesin ohi mennessään, se koskettaa Jamesin käsivartta. Remus on laskenut jo seitsemäntoista kertaa, eikä hän oikein tajua, kuinka James on edelleen järjissään. Se näyttää siltä, että kohta se räjähtää.   
  
Siriuksen into ei tartu Remukseen, edes Lilyn värisevä into ei tartu Remukseen. Tiistai-ilta, alkutalvi, tihkusade ja ihon alle puhaltava tuuli, Remus katuu väärää takkivalintaa ja jopa Lilyn käsivarret ovat kananlihalla jo vähän ajan päästä.  
  
Chelsea Bridgellä Sirius nojaa puoli vartaloa Thamesin ylle. Remus katsoo sitä ja miettii, voiko kaksikymmentäkaksivuotias katketa vahingossa keskeltä halki, jos kunnolla roikkuu.   
  
King's Road on tiistaissa, alkutalvessa, tihkusateessa paljon vilkkaampi kuin luulisi. Lily ja James kulkevat käsi kädessä ja Remus ymmärtää ensimmäisen kerran oikeasti sen, miksi Sirius on ollut siitä niin hämmentynyt. Se näyttää hassulta, tavallaan vähän väärältä kummankin suhteen. Puolivälissä matkaa pubista yökerhoon, Sirius kompuroi omiin jalkoihinsa, vaikka sen ei kuuluisi vielä olla humalassa, ei ainakaan niin humalassa, ja kun Remus pitää sitä pystyssä, se työntää kylmät kädet Remuksen takin alle, kämmenet vasten Remuksen alaselkää. Remus ei sano mitään, Sirius ei sano mitään, kadulla on paljon enemmän ihmisiä kuin voisi kuvitella ja ehkä Remuskin alkaa olla jo hieman humalassa.  
  
Se on sellainen ilta, jolloin mitään ei tapahdu ja Sirius seuraa Remusta kotiin, vaikka sillä on omakin koti. He ovat hieman humalassa ja kotona hirveän aikaisin. Mutta Lily ja James ovat lähteneet vielä aikaisemmin, ne ovat flirttailleet toisilleen ja kosketelleet toisiaan välittämättä Siriuksesta ja Remuksesta ja se on tehnyt tilanteen vähän kiusalliseksi.  
  
Sirius nojaa Remuksen huoneessa ovensuuhun, kun Remus vaihtaa paidan johonkin mukavampaan. Remus miettii, pitäisikö keittää kahvia vai teetä vai olisiko hänellä edelleen sherryä kaapissa jääkaapin yllä, mutta hän ei saa kysyttyä Siriukselta mitään, kun se vain seisoo siinä ja katsoo Remusta hirveän hiljaa.  
  
"Pitäisi lopettaa ryyppääminen", Sirius sanoo, sillä on enemmän paidan nappeja auki kuin on sopivaa. Remuksella on hirveän kuuma, hän avaa ikkunan. Ikkunalaudalla on tupakantuhkasta tummia jälkiä, kun mustaa ja harmaata on jäänyt kiinni puuhun.  
  
"Ehkä", Remus sanoo, vaikka molemmat tietää, ettei siitä kuitenkaan tulisi mitään. "Peter yritti antaa minulle kasettisoitinta", Remus sanoo, eikä edes tiedä miksi. "Peter myös sanoi, että minun pitäisi muuttaa sinun luokse."  
  
"Niin pitäisi", Sirius sanoo, se hymyilee, ja Remus miettii The Curea ja on varma, että jossain on nyt jotain vikaa.  
  
"Miksi?" Remus kysyy. Sirius tyrskähtää.  
  
"Koska tämä on ihan hirveä läävä. Minun luokse mahtuisi hyvin. Voisit tuoda kirjoituskoneesi ja loputkin kirjasi sinne. Ja levysi, sitten meillä olisi kaikki Led Zeppelinit samassa hyllyssä. Miettisit edes." Sirius näyttää siltä, että se on tosissaan ja Remusta ahdistaa keuhkoista.   
  
"Ehkä", hän sanoo.   
  
"Lily varmaan muuttaa Jamesin luokse", Sirius sanoo sitten, se katselee jonnekin ohi Remuksesta, jonnekin Remuksen sänkyyn tai jonnekin, Remus ei pysy sen katseen perässä.   
  
"Nyt jo?" Remus kysyy. Hän miettii, voiko hän riisua housutkin Siriuksen katsellessa, vaikkei se ihan suoraan katsokaan Remukseen.   
  
"Niin", Sirius sanoo, "niillä on kiire."  
  
"Minne?"  
  
Sirius kohauttaa olkiaan. "Mistä minä tietäisin."  
  
Remus päättää riisua housutkin. Hän on menossa nukkumaan, Sirius katoaa ovensuusta jossain kohtaa, kunhan se tajuaa vihjeen.   
  
"Mutta sellaisia ne on", Sirius sanoo, se katsoo Remukseen totta kai juuri silloin, kun Remus on pelkissä alushousuissa ja t-paidassa. "Ne varmaan menee naimisiin ennen kuin ne täyttää kaksikymmentäviisi."  
  
Remus ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Sirius huokailee.   
  
"Saanko jäädä tänne yöksi?" se kysyy, se kuulostaa vähän enemmän humalaiselta ja vähän enemmän väsyneeltä, miltä se näyttää.  
  
"Kyllä kai", Remus sanoo, vaikkei sen todellakaan pitäisi mennä niin. Siriuksen pitäisi mennä omaan kotiinsa ja Remuksen pitäisi mennä nukkumaan.  
  
"Hyvä", Sirius sanoo. Se hymyilee sillä tavalla väsyneesti ja humalassa, ettei Remus voi oikein sanoa muuta kuin: "Käy hakemassa eteisen kaapista itsellesi tyyny ja peitto."   
  
Remuksen sänky on aika pieni kahdelle, mutta ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa, sänky tai matto, eikä Remuksen matto ole yhtään niin hyvä nukkumiseen kuin Jamesin.   
  
Vessassa Remus ei meinaa muistaa pestä hampaitaan, hammasharja jää hänen suuhunsa, kun ajatukset tulevat tielle ja kaikki muu on muka tärkeämpää kuin puhtaat hampaat. Hän taitaa edelleen olla humalassa, hänellä on vähän hassu olo ja hän kuulee, kuinka Sirius hyräilee jonkun laulun sanoja, mutta Remus ei saa mieleensä, mikä kappale se on, eikä hän muista sanojakaan siihen. Häntä väsyttää ja ihmetyttää, eikä hän vieläkään tiedä, miksi he ovat tiistai-iltana niin humalassa.  
  
Kun Remus tulee vessasta hampaat vain puoliksi pestyinä, Sirius livahtaa hänen ohitseen pelkissä boksereissa ja Remuksen täytyy ottaa ovensuusta tukea, että muistaa hengittää tasaisesti. Kun Sirius tulee hetken päästä takaisin, se on pessyt kasvonsa ja laittanut tukkansa kiinni, eikä Remus aivan tajua miten kukaan voi olla niin kaunis.  
  
"Mitä?" Sirius kysyy, sekin taitaa olla aika humalassa.  
  
"Ei mitään", Remus sanoo, hänen äänensä kuulostaa omituiselta hänen omiin korviinsa. Hän rykäisee ja sanoo uudestaan: "Ei mitään."  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä pitkään, hämärässä sen silmät näyttävät mustilta.  
  
  


*

  
  
Remus istuu junassa matkalla Walesista takaisin Englantiin. Isän luona on ollut ahdasta ja ikävää, Remus ei aina muista, minkä takia hän haluaa lähteä sinne. Isässä ei ole mitään vikaa, vika on Walesissa. Remus ajattelee lampaita ja kymriä ja kymriksi, mutta ei se auta. Vika on Walesissa.   
  
Muistoissa Wales on kirkkaan keltainen ja oranssi, kaikki on jotenkin kauhean kirkasta ja onnellista. Lontoon jälkeen Wales on kuin epävireinen VHS-kasetti, joka pätkii ja rätisee soittimessa. Värit ovat haalistuneet ja äänet kuulostavat siltä, kuin ne tulisivat aina jostain kaukaa.  
  
Isä on hankkinut uuden television, mutta Remus ei pidä television katselusta. Isä yrittää kysyä, josko Remus jo menisi opiskelemaan jotain, mutta Remus ei halua opiskella.   
  
Ja sitten Sirius on soittanut ja kaikki on mennyt vähän väärin. Sirius on soittanut hänelle  _Walesiin_ , taustalta on kuulunut Led Zeppeliniä.   
  
Remus nojaa takaraivoaan junan penkkiin ja katsoo ulos ikkunasta. Hän näkee peltoja ja taloja, maatiloja, taivaan. Lontoo on vielä kaukana, Remus ehtisi nukkua, jos haluaisi, mutta hänen sydämensä hakkaa tahtiin, joka ei ollenkaan sovi Remukselle.  
  
Soittaessaan Sirius on puhunut taas siitä, kuinka Remuksen ehkä pitäisi muuttaa Siriuksen luokse, Remus ei tiedä miksi se tekee niin, mutta ei myöskään aio kysyä siltä, eikä Remus ole vieläkään antanut Siriukselle minkäänlaista vastausta. Hän on sanonut ehkä ja antanut asian sitten olla, hän on yrittänyt olla kiinnittämättä asiaan liikaa huomiota ja hän on varsinkin yrittänyt olla ajattelematta sitä.  
  
Remus ei ole aivan varma, haluaako hän asua Siriuksen luona.   
  
Junan vaunussa alkaa itkeä lapsi ja Remus valuu monta tuumaa alaspäin penkillään.  
  
Lontoo on vielä kaukana.  
  
  


*

  
  
Siriuksella olisi varaa suurempaankin asuntoon, mutta se on päättänyt jäädä isosedältään perimään kattohuoneistoon. Remus pitää siitä, sieltä on pitkä matka tipahtaa alas, ja toisinaan ikkunasta ulos roikkuminen on kaikkein lähinnä elämistä.   
  
Lattialla on hujan hajan vaatteita, tupakanpurua, tyhjiä kuppeja joiden pohjaan punaviini on jähmettynyt, levyjä. Tuoksuu jokin imelä, jokin Siriuksen suitsukkeista. Sohvalla on kirkuvan pinkki sohvatyyny, jonka pinta on hapsuinen. Se on samaan aikaan hirveä ja kaikkein hienoin asia siinä asunnossa. Lattialla ei ole mattoja, lattia on kulunut ja puinen.  
  
Remus rakastaa sitä paikkaa, siellä on yllättävän hyvä olla.   
  
"Kuinka hyvä on  _Seventeen Seconds_ ", Sirius sanoo, se laittaa levyn soimaan ja avaa viinipullon puolimatkassa sohvalle. "Niin hyvä." Sirius istuu Remuksen viereen, sohvan jouset maukaisevat painon alla. Remus heilahtaa vähän Siriusta päin, mutta saa itsensä kiinni, ennen kuin kiepsahtaa kokonaan. Levyn ensimmäinen kappale soi ja ikkuna on auki, verhot heiluvat ilmavirrassa. Alakerrassa Siriuksen naapuri imuroi.  
  
"Parempi kuin  _Emotional Rescue_?" Remus kysyy. Sirius juo viiniä pullonsuusta ja katsoo Remusta kulmien alta. Se antaa pullon Remukselle, Remus juo. Viini on jääkaappikylmää ja maistuu pahalle.  
  
"Parempi kuin  _seksi_ ", Sirius sanoo.  
  
Ja kun  _Secrets_ alkaa soida, Siriuksen silmät lukittuvat Remuksen silmiin, sen suu liikkuu sanojen mukana,  _nobody knows we love_.  
  
  


*

  
  
Tiistai tai torstai, Remus ei enää humalassa muista, arkipäivä kuitenkin. Remusta odottaa antiikki ja kirjat seuraavana aamuna, mutta Siriuksella on huulipunaa ja kengissä korkoa, ja kun se on pyytänyt Remusta mukaan, Remus ei pysty sanomaan ei.   
  
Remus ei tunnista sitä kappaletta, mutta Sirius tunnistaa, Sirius tunnistaa kaikki kappaleet aina. Remus näkee Jamesin hetken, kunnes se katoaa väkijoukkoon, Sirius tarttuu Remusta kädestä, sormet kiertyvät Remuksen ranteen ympärille.  
  
"Tule", Sirius huutaa Remuksen korvaan, nykii Remusta mukaansa.   
  
On vaikea pysyä Siriuksen mukana, se liikuu nopeasti, sen ote Remuksen ranteessa pysyy tiukkana rappuset alas miesten vessoille asti. Sirius työntää oven auki, Remuksen sisään, Remuksen vasten seinää. Vessassa haisee pahalle, virtsalle ja pesuaineelle, mutta Remus ei huomaa sitä kauhean kauan, kun hänen aistinsa ovat täynnä pelkkää Siriusta.  
  
Sirius maistuu viinalle, huulipunalle, Siriukselle, kun se painautuu Remusta vasten ja suutelee. Remuksen reisi painuu vasten pisuaaria, hän kuulee jonkun vetävän vessan kopissa, mutta Sirius suutelee Remusta niin, että maailma värisee Remuksen jalkojen alla.  
  
Remus laittaa kätensä Siriuksen lanteille, paidan alle, vastanpohjassa värisee, maailma kieppuu, ehkä humalan, ehkä Siriuksen takia. Siriuksen sormissa on voimaa ja kaakeliseinä on Remuksen selän alla kylmä, se tuntuu paidan läpi melkein epämiellyttävältä. Sirius on kuuma ja Remus ehkä voihkii Siriuksen suuhun.  
  
"Hankkikaa huone", joku murahtaa, Remus vain melkein kuulee sen, Sirius nauraa Remuksen suuhun ja hengittää raskaasti sisään ja vielä raskaammin ulos ja Remus ei usko olleensa koskaan niin onnellinen ja humalassa, tiistaina, hitto vie. Maailma pyörii, Sirius suutelee Remusta uudestaan ja uudestaan ja Remuksen silmäluomien takana on värivaloja.   
  
Kun he kiipeävät takaisin ylös, musiikki hakkaa Remuksen tärykalvoihin, häntä oksettaa vähän. Sirius työntää Remuksen istumaan pöydän ääreen, se istuu aika lähelle ja puhuu hetken jostain ihan muusta, jostain vain, Remus kuulee huminaa ja musiikin ja Siriuksen suu liikkuu.  
  
Remus juo vähän vettä.  
  
  


*

  
  
Sataa taas, Remus miettii lampaita Walesissa ja yrittää keskittyä töihin, mutta se on hankalaa, kun mielessä pyörii lampaita ja seinäkello tikittää hirveän kovaäänisesti. Remuksen on vaikea keskittyä nykyään mihinkään, hän kuuntelee vain puoliksi, kuinka Sirius kertoo jostain uusimmasta käänteestä Jamesin ja Lilyn tilanteessa. Peterkin on eronnut Roxannesta.   
  
"Sellaista se on", Sirius sanoo, eikä Remus tiedä, mistä se puhuu, se nojaa tiskiin ja korkeakorkoiset kengät jalassa se on melkein yhtä pitkä kuin Remus. "Tyttöjä vain tulee ja menee ja Peter on silti Peter. Muistatko, kun me oltiin neljätoista ja Peter oli varma, ettei se koskaan saa ketään?"  
  
"Mmh", Remus mutisee. Hän muistaa myös sen, kuinka silloin, kun he olivat neljätoista, Sirius ilmoitti olevansa rakastunut poikaan ja Remus muistaa myös sen, kuinka hänen rinnassaan oli möyrinyt joku iso ja painava.  
  
"Ja nyt sillä on koko ajan joku. Ei ne tietenkään kestä kamalan kauan, mutta ainakin sillä on joku." Sirius kuulostaa melkein katkeralta, sellainen sävy ei sovi sille ollenkaan.  
  
"Onhan Jamesillakin joku. Ja Lilyllä", Remus sanoo, ehkä hieroakseen suolaa haavoihin. Sirius kohottaa kulmiaan Remukselle, se näyttää vähän huvittuneelta.  
  
"Sinulla ei ole ketään", se sanoo, toteaa. Remus naurahtaa.  
  
"Ei sinullakaan."  
  
Sisään astuu oikea asiakas. Sirius vilkaisee ovelle, mutta ei tee elettäkään liikkuakseen.   
  
"Siitä tulikin mieleen", Sirius sanoo, se vilkaisee sisään astunutta naista ja kaivaa pusakkansa taskua. "Minä tiedän, mitä sinä aiot sanoa, mutta ota tämä silti." Sirius pudottaa pöydälle kaksi avainta, jotka näyttää hyvin paljon siltä, että ne käyvät Siriuksen talon oviin. "Isompi on alaoveen, ylempi minun oveen. Tai se voisi olla meidän, ei sillä ole niin hirveästi väliä."  
  
Remus katsoo avaimia, katsoo Siriusta ja ottaa avaimet käteensä. Ne tuntuvat lämpimiltä, vaikka yleensä avaimet kai ovat kylmiä.  
  
“Sirius”, Remus sanoo, mutta Sirius huiskauttaa kättään, ennen kuin Remus ehtii kunnolla edes alkuun asiansa kanssa.  
  
“Älä nyt ala”, Sirius sanoo, se vilkuilee olkansa yli naista, joka selailee vanhaa karttakirjaa. “Otat ne, tuot ne hemmetin levysi ja kirjoituskoneesi ja lopetat kiertelyn, okei?” Sirius puhuu aika hiljaa, sellaisella äänensävyllä, joka ei anna Remukselle vaihtoehtoja.  
  
“Okei”, Remus sanoo, puristaa sormensa avainten ympärille ja on varma, että Sirius ja karttakirjaa selaileva nainen pystyvät kuulemaan hänen sydämensä sykkeen.  
  
Sirius hymyilee. “Hyvä. Varmaan nähdään tänään”, se sanoo, “tuo ne levyt. Oikeasti.”  
  
“Okei”, Remus sanoo uudestaan, hän puristaa avaimia ja se vähän sattuu jo kämmeneen.  
  
  


*

  
  
Lumi sataa maahan märkänä ja raskaana. Remuksen levyt ovat Siriuksen hyllyssä, Siriuksella on huulipunaa ja Remuksella patja Siriuksen makuuhuoneessa. Hän ei osaa tottua siihen, hän ei osaa  _olla_. Hänellä ei enää ole muuta kotia kuin se. (Walesissa isän luona hänellä on puolityhjä huone ja vaatekaapissa lyhyeksi jääneitä housuja ja liian pieniä villapaitoja.) Lily ja James,  _LilyjaJames_ , tuovat tupaantuliaislahjaksi pullon rommia, ne ovat niin pariskunta, että kortissakin lukee Lily ja James, siinä järjestyksessä. James näyttää onnelliselta ja Remus näkee, kuinka Sirius katsoo sitä silmät sirrillään, kuin se ei aivan uskoisi sitä.  
  
Peterillä on uusi tyttö, sen nimi on Angie, eikä kukaan ole vielä nähnyt sitä, mutta Lily sanoo, että Marlene tuntee sen, Marlene tuntee kaikki tytöt ja on suudellut useampaa, ja se on aika paljon heitä vanhempi, melkein kolmekymmentä. James tyrskähtelee pelkälle ajatukselle ja sitten Sirius kertoo, että Regulus on soittanut hänelle kaksi päivää sitten.  
  
"Miten niin Regulus on soittanut?" kysyy James, koska niin jokainen haluaisi kysyä. Sirius sytyttää tupakan ja kohauttaa hartioitaan, kuin se ei olisi mikään iso asia.  
  
"Ettehän te puhu", Lily sanoo, se kuulostaa yhtä hämmentyneeltä kuin Remuksesta tuntuu ja kuin James näyttää.  
  
"Näköjään puhutaan", Sirius sanoo. "Sillä on asunto Sohossa, totta kai Sohossa. Se on ostanut sen itselleen."  
  
James yskäisee, se kuulostaa kiusallista siihen tilanteeseen.   
  
"Miksi se soitti sinulle?" Remus kysyy lopulta, kun kukaan muu ei kysy oikeita kysymyksiä.  
  
Sirius kohauttaa olkiaan. "En tiedä. Ei sillä ollut mitään asiaa, se kysyi jos se voisi tulla käymään ja olenko nähnyt Andromedaa ja sellaista."  
  
Kukaan ei osaa sanoa oikeastaan mitään. Lopulta Lily juo lasinsa tyhjäksi ja sanoo sitten: "Petunia on mennyt naimisiin." Sirius nauraa ääneen, se kuulostaa vain vähän pakotetulta.  
  
Ja sen jälkeen ei hetkeen puhuta muusta, kuin Lilyn siskon miehestä, jonka vanhemmilla on vuohia takapihalla, ja siitä, kuinka Petunian pitäisi muuttaa Skotlantiin tai jonnekin muualle kauas.  
  
  


*

  
  
Lumi sulaa joulunpyhiksi, Lontoo on täynnä valoja ja joulun tunnelmaa. Sirius on laittanut joulukoristeita, koko asunto on vain kultaa ja punaista, tuoksuu joululle ja Siriukselle koko ajan ja joka paikassa. Sirius on kaikkein parhaimmalla tuulella jouluna, se on aina ollut sellainen, lapsesta asti, vaikka se ei ole koskaan saanut vanhemmiltaan joululahjoja.  
  
Remuksen isä lähettää postissa Remukselle videonauhurin, se tulee muutaman päivän liian aikaisin, ja Sirius iloitsee siitä enemmän kuin Remus.  
  
"Nyt me voidaan katsoa elokuvia aina kun halutaan", Sirius sanoo ja Remusta hymyilyttää se, että Sirius on sellainen, että se innostuu sellaisesta.  
  
Jouluaaton aattona he istuvat Siriuksen luona, Sirius ja Remus, Lily ja James, LilyjaJames, ja Peter. Peter on kasvattanut viikset, se näyttää aikuiselta ja erilaiselta ja Sirius sanoo, että se näyttää pornotähdeltä, joka on ehkä kaikkein eniten totta. Lily on leikannut joulun kunniaksi hiukset lyhyeksi ja James silittelee Lilyn niskaa aina, kun se luulee, ettei kukaan näe.  
  
Siriuksella on joulukuusi olohuoneessa television edessä, joten ainakaan jouluna he eivät katso elokuvia. Peter sanoo, ettei sillä ole aikaa olla koko iltaa, sen täytyy lähteä Yorkiin katsomaan äitiään ja sen juna lähtee jo illalla. Lily on myös lähdössä joulupäiväksi vanhempiensa luokse ja James on pyytänyt Lilyn tapaninpäiväksi kotiinsa. Sirius ei välitä muiden menoista, se on päättänyt, että he viettävät joulua nyt, eikä kenelläkään saa olla mitään sanottavaa vastaan. Se on panostanut, sillä on paljon mustaa silmien ympärillä ja kimaltelevia vaatteita. Se ei ole laittanut huulipunaa, vaikka Remus on nähnyt sen availevan ja sulkevan huulipunakoteloa. Se on laittanut maskaraa, eikä Remus voi ymmärtää, miten Siriuksella on niin pitkät silmäripset.  
  
Heidän jouluateriansa on pikaruokalasta tilattua pitsaa ja pullo valkoviiniä, joka kiertää suusta suuhun. Lilyn huulipunasta jää jälkiä pullonsuuhun ja pullonsuusta se tarttuu kaikkiin. He kuuntelevat Queenia, koska se on kaikkien lemppari, ja kun  _Don't Stop Me Now_  soi, kukaan ei sano mitään.  
  
Kun Remus sillä hetkellä katsoo ympärilleen, hän tajuaa, että heitä pitää yhdessä Peterin viikset ja Siriuksen käskevä äänensävy, kun se kappaleen loputtua sanoo: "Nyt jaetaan lahjat." Heillä on yksi lahja jokaisella annettavana, Sirius on käskenyt heidän nostaa nimi hatusta.  
  
Lily antaa Siriukselle parin kenkiä, mustaa nahkaa ja korkeat korot. James antaa Peterille kasetteja, Whitesnakea ja Blue Öyster Cultia. Peter antaa Lilylle korvakorut, joissa roikkuu pieniä tähtiä. Remus antaa Jamesille valkoisen kauluspaidan, jos se vaikka päättäkin mennä Lilyn kanssa naimisiin jo seuraavana vuonna.  
  
Sirius antaa Remukselle Queenin  _The Gamen_  ja kappalelistasta on alleviivattu mustalla tussilla  _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_.  
  
Viini loppuu, Sirius avaa toisen pullon ja Peter ilmoittaa lähtevänsä. Se kiittää joulusta ja kaseteista, se halaa jokaista vähän jäykästi yhdellä kädellä, ja kun se lähtee, James sanoo: "Peterillä oli viikset."  
  
Sirius nauraa ja Remus ei voi kuin kuunnella sitä.  
  
Lily ja James, LilyjaJames, lähtevät vähän myöhemmin, kun Remuksella on jo lämmin ja painava olo kaikesta viinistä, ja kun pitsaa ei ole enää jäljellä yhtään palaa ja kun Queenin Jazz on pyörinyt ympäri jo niin monta kertaa, että se alkaa jo vähän ärsyttää. Lily sanoo kiitos, James sanoo kiitos, Lily halaa Remusta ja Remus näkee Lilyn olan yli, kuinka Sirius nojaa seinään ja James melkein nojaa Siriukseen ja ne puhuvat hirveän hiljaa, kunnes James jotenkin suoristautuu ja taputtaa Siriusta olalle ja sanoo: "Niin sitä pitää."  
  
Remus ei tiedä, mitä se tarkoittaa, mutta sitten Lily ja James lähtevät ja Remus unohtaa koko asian.  
  
Sirius katsoo olohuoneen toiselta puolelta Remusta ja Remus katsoo takaisin, vaikka hänestä tuntuu, että koko maailma vähän keikkuu ja tuntuu omituiselta.   
"Mennään ulos", Sirius sanoo ja se on viimeinen asia, jonka Remus on ajatellut Siriuksen sanovan.  
  
Mutta he menevät. On alkanut taas sataa lunta, Remus katsoo taivaalle ja miettii, että miten sattuikaan. Siriuksen askelissa on viintä ja Remuksen ajatuksissa on viintä ja tavallaan siinä kaikessa on niin paljon kaikkea, että kun Sirius kääntyy yhtäkkiä kadulla ympäri ja katuvaloista ja jouluvaloista tulee joka puolelle keltaista valoa ja varjot ovat syviä, Remus vetää syvään henkeä, aivan kuin hän melkein tietäisi. Ja tavallaan hän kai tietääkin.  
  
Sirius hymyilee katuvalon alla ja sataa lunta.  
  
Sirius hymyilee katuvalon alla ja Remus suutelee sitä.   
  
Remus suutelee Siriusta ja lyhyen hetken hän ehtii miettiä miksi vasta silloin. Hän ei mieti hirveän pitkään, koska Sirius hymyilee vasten Remuksen suuta ja kun Remuksen on pakko hengittää hetki, Sirius laittaa kädet Remuksen niskaan ja suutelee uudestaan. Ohi ajaa taksi, etuvalot valaisevat suljettujen silmäluomienkin takaa. Sirius nojaa Remuksesta vähän poispäin ja sanoo: “ _Ha_.”  
  
Remus on aivan varma, että jossain soi  _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_.  
  
  


*

  
  
Remus keittää teetä ja kahvia, koska hän ei osaa päättää. Niskaan sattuu, ja kylkeen, hän on nukkunut huonosti ja sohvalla ja silti, silti häntä hymyilyttää.   
  
Keittiön ikkunasta näkyy, kuinka kaduilla on ohuesti lunta ja ihmisten jalanjälkiä.  
  
Aamupalaksi hän syö pitsan rippeitä, hän juo kahvia kermalla ja antaa teeveden jäähtyä itsekseen. Hän sytyttää tupakan, vaikka onkin jo lopettanut, avaa edellisviikkoisen sanomalehden ja hymyilee artikkeleille kylmästä sodasta ja Margaret Thatcherista.   
  
Hänen päänsä tuntuu sumuiselta, kaikilla hyvillä tavoilla.  
  
"Hitto vie."  
  
Remus kääntyy katsomaan Siriusta, se seisoo boksereissa olohuoneessa ja katselee ympärilleen pitsalaatikoiden a tyhjien viinipullojen keskellä vähän eksyneen näköisenä.   
  
"Mitä?" Remus kysyy. Sirius katsoo Remusta, pitkään, silmät vähän sirrillään, sillä tavalla, josta näkyy, että se miettii.  
  
"Sinä suutelit minua eilen."   
  
Nyt Remusta hymyilyttää ja niin ehkä vähän Siriustakin.  
  
"Niin."  
  
Sirius hymähtää. "Hyvä. Minä aloin jo luulla, ettet sinä oikeasti tykkää minusta."  
  
Sirius ottaa pannusta kahvia, istuu ruokapöydän ääreen ja potkii Remusta pöydän alla. "Tänään me kokeillaan sitä VHS-soitinta ja sinä soitat isällesi ja kiität siitä ja kerrot, kuinka se tulee hyvään käyttöön ja minä soitan Regulukselle ja toivotan sille hyvää joulua ja sitten me mennään katsomaan jouluvaloja ja sitä, kuinka lumi sulaa loskaksi Piccadilly Circuksella."  
  
"Vai niin", Remus sanoo, karistaa tuhkaa tupakasta vahingossa pöydälle ja kääntää sanomalehden sivua. Siellä on säätiedotus kahden viikon takaa, mutta Remus ei edes muista, että silloin on paistanut aurinko.  
  
"Joo", Sirius sanoo. "Ja sitten minä soitan Pottereille ja kerron niille, kuinka  _sinä_ suutelit minua ja että James on ihan tyhmä nykyään Lilyn kanssa."  
  
Remus hymyilee vain hieman. "Voisit laittaa vaatteita päälle", hän sanoo ja Sirius pyörittää silmiään.  
  
"Sinä tykkäät minusta, kun minulla ei ole vaatteita."  
  
Remus ei edes tiedä, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, joten hän on hiljaa ja hymyilee.


End file.
